


Sorry,    Chapter 3

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'm just gonna make this one and Vriska's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry,    Chapter 3

_Nepeta_

_  
_Your name is Nepeta Leijon.

You are currently in the vents! How fun! It is a bit cramped, though!

You see Equius! Yay! And...Gamzee?

":33< *ac purks up!*"

Wait, why does Gamzee have a bow? Oh gog, oh gog NO! 

":33< stop! Gamzee!" You say. They both seem to ignore you.

Equius isn't fighting!

":33< Get up, Equius! Purlease!" You feel like crying.

Oh my gog, Gamzee just broke they arrow in half. RUN!

":33< EQUIUS! FIGHT BACK!" They can't hear you.

Equius suddenly gets choked.

":33< GAMZEE! PURLEASE STOP!" Equius is dead.

You pounce out of the vent, he grabs your paw.

He scraps your claw against his face.

He grabs a club and hits you twice, then walked away.

You try your best to get next to Equius. You can barely speak.

":33< Equius? Oh my gog! I should have never let you go!" You see the saddest thing you can imagine, he smiles. You cant tell if its for you or not.

 

 

You appear in a dark DARK room.

You hear murmurs.

":33< Equius?"

"Nepeta?" You hear a voice, Feferi?

":33< EQUIUS! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"C'mon."

You see two figures race toward you.

"Nepeta? 0h n0. She died t00."

":33<Aradia? Feferi? Equius has to be here!"

"Nepeta, we )(aven't seen Equius here!" Feferi says.

":33< HE HAS TO BE HERE!" You started running.

"N0! Nepeta, st0p!" Aradia yells.

You feel the tears run down your warm face.

":33< EQUIUS!!" 

"ST0P!" Aradia commands you.

You fall on the floor and start crying.

":33< I'll never see Equius again!"

" Nepeta? Please stop crying. It's okay!"

":33< No! It's not! I'll see him!"

"Yes y0u will Nepeta, and I will see s0llux and feferi will see eridan."

"Why -Eridan?"

"It's fate." Aradia whispered. "It's n0thing t0 cry ab0ut."


End file.
